


Not so Happiest Season

by ordinaryellen



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryellen/pseuds/ordinaryellen
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst when one night after an important dinner with her family Harper is out for a drink with her ex boyfriend Connor and her friends after what happened not all was well in the Caldwell household when a long kept secret unveils, tensions rise between Harper, her older sister Sloane and Harper's Girlfriend Abby, when tensions reach breaking point, Was it really the Happiest season after all?
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based after when Abby is arrested by mall security when the twins put the necklace in her bag, when Harpers parent decided to not let Abby come to Carolyn's dinner

Connor kisses Harper on the night they stayed out until 2 am and Harper kissed him back but what Harper didn’t know was that Abby had accidentally left her purse in the bar and when she went there to get it she saw them and she instantly thought “i fucking knew it” so she took a picture of them kissing got her bag and rang Riley to see what she was doing but she was asleep so Abby went to the Caldwells house gathered her stuff and started walking while she was walking out Sloane saw her as she was going up to bed so Sloane stopped Abby because she saw she was crying and asked her where she was going all Abby said was that she had to go, Abby continued to walk out of the Caldwells house she tried to ring Riley one more Time and luckily she picked up 

RILEY-Hey what’s up it’s 3 in the morning.  
ABBY- I need to get out of her by any chance could I crash at yours  
RILEY- yeah sure but you’re going to have to tell me what happened.  
ABBY- Connor kissed Harper and she kissed him back  
RILEY- okay I’m on my way to collect you 

*the next morning*  
Harper woke up and walked down stairs to see their was no sign of abby anywhere the only person that was in the kitchen was Sloane, Harper asked her “have you seen Abby this morning” Sloane replied with “yeah I seen her at like 3am this morning she had her bag packed said she had to go home” Harper was confused at why her sister didn’t ask her why but then she had an alert on her phone it was a text from Abby 

ABBY- photo message (photo of Harper and Connor kissing)  
ABBY - we’re done 

When Harper saw the picture she dropped her phone Sloane looked up because she got a fright at the phone being dropped when she looked up she seen Harper collapsed on the floor in tears Sloane being her cold self asked her was Harper okay not really caring if she was or not then turned around to what she was doing Harper just stood up and got in her car because she knew where Abby was because John had shown Harper how to track someone so she tracked Abby and realised she was at an apartment in town and Harper wasn’t sure who’s apartment it was but when she got closer she knew who’s it was, it was Riley the Riley she had fallen in love with when she was 15 but also the one person she hurt most in her life when she basically outed Riley to the entire school, she was wondering why would Abby come here so she got up and walked to the door of the apartment and knocked on it and Riley answered 

HARPER- Is she here ?  
RILEY- is who here  
HARPER- Abby  
RILEY- yeah but I’m not sure she wants to see you  
HARPER- it was you wasn’t it  
RILEY- what did I do  
HARPER- you’re the one who sent her the picture  
RILEY-what picture  
HARPER- you know exactly what I’m talking about is this your way to get back at me  
RILEY- listen Harper what ever you’re talking about I didn’t do anything Abby called me in tears this morning because of you  
*abby walks out to the door* ABBY- Riley you can go I’ll handle this  
HARPER: please Abby can we talk  
ABBY- Riley didn’t take that picture I did i left my bag in the bar and when I went back to get I saw Connor kissed you and you didn’t stop you know what u did u kissed him back so Harper just leave me alone I’m going home and when u get back after the holidays I’ll be moved out and you’ll never see me again  
HARPER- Abby please don’t do this  
ABBY- do what break up with you, you know I could’ve outed you last night Sloane saw me crying and my bags were packed and asked me why I was going, I was going to say you can ask your sister that but then I thought no I better not because even though you broke my heart I still fucking love you  
HARPER- Abby please give me another chance  
ABBY- Harper I said what I had to say I don’t want to see you *closes the door* 

After Abby closes the door on Harper, Harper walked back to her car when she got into her car she started hitting the steering wheel because she was asking herself why she kissed him back, after crying for 10 minutes in her car she drove home and when she got home all of her family were there that was Sloane,Eric, Matilda, Magnus, Jane and her parents, they were all in the kitchen when Harper walked into the kitchen Jane noticed she was crying so Jane being her caring self walked to Harper and gave her a hug Harper hugged her back then Jane asked “where was Abby” Harper just replied that she had to go home Jane just kept asking questions leading to Harper just to drop her stuff on the table and go up to her room, After a while when Sloane and Eric were cleaning up Sloane saw Harper’s phone light up she decided to go over to it and it was from Abby saying “I left the key in your mailbox” Sloane was intrigued by it so she clicked it and it brought her into Abby and Harper’s messages, Sloane had a suspicion that they were more than roommates when she saw at the party that Abby was looking at Harper also Sloane knew Abby wasn’t straight the minute she met her because what straight women only travels with a duffle bag, Harper came walking down the stairs when Sloane heard this she placed the phone where she found it, when Harper walked into the kitchen she went straight to the freezer to get ice cream Sloane walked over to her 

SLOANE- so where is abby actually gone  
HARPER- what do you mean?  
SLOANE - while I was cleaning a phone lit up on the table I thought it was mine so I looked at it but it wasn’t it was from Abby saying that she left a key in your mailbox  
HARPER- oh yeah she moved out because she got a new apartment  
SLOANE- don’t you have a one bedroom apartment  
HARPER- yes I do why are you asking  
SLOANE- because I know you and Abby weren’t just roommates  
HARPER- what are you talking about  
SLOANE- oh Harper come on I saw the way Abby looked at you and then at party I saw how you both had your fingers intertwined roommates don’t do that  
HARPER- what are you trying to say  
SLOANE- Harper I know you more than you think I do and I’m saying that because I know your gay and I also know that Abby was your girlfriend  
HARPER: please don’t tell anyone 

It was Christmas Eve and it was the Christmas Eve party that the Caldwell’s threw every year everyone went including Riley’s family so Riley was there, Harper was miserable Sloane could see it Riley could see it even tipper could see it Riley went over to Harper

RILEY- hey can we talk in private somewhere  
HARPER- sure  
*harper and Riley walked to the basement to talk *  
HARPER- so what do you want to talk about  
RILEY- I wanted to talk about to yesterday  
HARPER- I’m really sorry for blaming you I just got really angry and thought you’d sent her the photo to try and steal her because of what happened in high school  
RILEY- Harper I would never do that she’s totally in love with you she did tell me to give you this tho *hands Harper the necklace she had given abby when they had a picnic *  
HARPER- *looks down at the golden necklace and starts bursting into tears*  
RILEY- * goes over to Harper and hugs her *  
HARPER- I gave her this when we’re 6 months together and when she moved in I got it engraved with our initials * rubs the necklace with her thumb*  
RILEY- Harper can I ask a question  
HARPER- sure  
RILEY- what happened with Connor  
HARPER- I’m not sure I was really drunk and we were talking then out of no where he kissed me I didn’t know what was happening I wasn’t thinking properly but once I thought about what I was doing I pushed him off me and I ran off  
RILEY- Abby was really heartbroken and I know you are too but just give her time I’m gonna get you a proper drink *hugs her and gets up *

While all of this is happening Sloane overhears Connor taking about Harper and how he kissed her because she was coming onto him she heard this she thought if Harper really came onto him she wouldn’t be as heart broken as she was about Abby finding out so Sloane went to find Harper she found her in the basement crying by herself when Sloane saw this Her big sister /motherly instinct kicked in and went over to Harper and sat down beside her put her arm around her and pulled her closer Sloane put her hand on Harper’s head and told her it was going to be okay because she knew that’s what Sloane wanted when her marriage was breaking down , All she wanted was someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, when Riley returned she saw Harper was okay and didn’t want to interrupt Sloane’s and Harper’s moment so she went back up to the party 

SLOANE: *rubs Harper’s head whispering* everything is going to be okay I’m here I’m not going anywhere  
*after a while*  
HARPER- why are you helping me  
SLOANE- because I understand what it’s like when you’re heartbroken  
HARPER- *looks up at Sloane* are you okay  
SLOANE- can I tell you something  
HARPER- of course you can you always tell me anything  
SLOANE- Eric and I are getting a divorce we separated a few months ago  
HARPER- omg Sloane I’m so sorry * Hugs her * why didn’t you tell any of us  
SLOANE-the same reason why u haven’t told mom and dad about you being gay I don’t want to lose them because after the divorce is finalised the twins and mom and dad will be the only ones i have  
HARPER: * looks at her* excuse me you do see me don’t you  
SLOANE: yes I know I have you but you live so far away  
HARPER- yes I do but now since Abby and I are over there’s not much keeping me in Pittsburg except work but I could move back home and spend more time here with you guys  
SLOANE- you know I’ve never seen you as happy as I did that time you came home during the summer when dad said he was running for mayor the only other time I seen you that happy was when you were with Riley in high school  
HARPER- I love Abby so much I never meant to hurt her why do I hurt everyone I love like I basically outed Riley because I was scared mom and dad would find out that I was gay  
SLOANE- can I let you into a secret I knew you were gay when you and Riley were “ best friends” because I’m sorry I had a best friend and we didn’t spend as much time together as you and Riley did  
HARPER: oh yeah  
SLOANE: as much as I love sitting here were going to have to go back to party  
* Harper agrees and gets up and fixes her make up after her crying * 

While Sloane and Harper were in the basement they went up and found that they had just started doing the white elephant exchange so the two women quietly came back into the room to act like they had been there the whole time no one said anything, during white elephant Connor kept staring at Harper who kept trying to text Abby to see if she’d reply when it came to Harpers time to open a present she went up to choose one quickly so she could open it quickly when she opened it she realised it was Abbys and that Abby had put it under the tree before she left last night when Harper realised who it was from she ran outside and walked to her car to call Abby when she tried to call her it said “temporarily out of service” when Harper heard this she texted Sloane saying “going for a drive I’ll be back later” after a few minutes Sloane and Riley appeared when Sloane got in the car “mom said I had to go and check on you if your okay” Harper turned around to Riley “ so why are you here “ Riley replied with “ tipper didn’t trust you two to be in a car together so I got dragged out here by Sloane any way why are we going for a drive” Harper debated telling them but she decided not to and just said “ oh I had to get out of there Connor kept staring at me” Sloane and Riley looked at each other and Harper notices “ why are you two looking like that “ Riley replies “he’s telling people that you were coming into him so he kissed you “ Harper was shocked that she put her seatbelt on and just drove she drove to the grocery store and she went into the store, Sloane and Riley were still in the car they just shared a look that was the “ she needs Abby look”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Sloane become very worried about Harper and both try to reach out to Abby but will they get her to talk to Harper

Riley texted Abby 

RILEY- hey  
ABBY- hey how’s the party   
RILEY- I’m not sure Harper freaked out and now we’re at the grocery store because I’m not even sure why  
ABBY- oh yeah who’s we  
RILEY- Me Sloane and Harper   
ABBY- how is she   
RILEY- she’s heartbroken she’s so upset she didn’t know what she was doing   
ABBY- *doesn’t reply *

*3 Days after Christmas Day*

Harper tried to be happy just for her parents Jane and the twins but deep down all she wanted was to have Abby in her arms with her Sloane could see that Harper kept zoning out while they were having family time like dinner and when they were doing presents, they only other time Sloane saw Harper like this was when she broke up with Riley but no one knew that was the reason, Sloane knew she had to do something to do help her sister so she was thinking of how she could contact Abby because she didn’t have her number and she wanted to actually go and see her to talk to her in person so she went on her phone and searched Harper on Instagram and seen who she was following and she saw that Harper was still following Abby so Sloane clicked on her profile and saw a lot of pictures of Harper and Abby together when she was scrolling through the pictures she saw Abby had posted a story of her in a bookstore the caption was “if you need me this is where I’ll be “ so Sloane looked up the address of the bookstore and realised it was an hours drive so she got up and said to Eric that she had to run a few errands, so she got in her car and drove to the bookstore when she got there she got out of her car she didn’t want to seem like she was there just to see Abby so when she walked in she walked in looking at the books first then she saw Abby looking at her 

SLOANE- you know you should take a picture it lasts longer   
ABBY- oh yeah it does   
SLOANE- yeah *walks over to Abby* can we please talk  
ABBY- did Harper send you   
SLOANE- no Harper doesn’t even know I’m here can we go and a grab a coffee   
ABBY- okay but why you don’t need to get on with me anymore I’m not Harper’s roommate   
SLOANE- oh please I know you and Harper were girlfriends not just roommates plus I knew Harper was gay when she was younger and when she with Riley  
*Abby and Sloane walked to the nearby coffee shop and Sloane got the coffees they both sat down*  
ABBY- so why are you actually here sloane   
SLOANE- I just wanted to apologise for how cold I was towards you when we first met it’s only because I was going through my own stuff but it wasn’t excusable because you were a guest into our home   
ABBY- you don’t have to apologise   
SLOANE- yes I do because I like you, you made Harper the happiest I’ve seen in a while like I seen her while she was with other people and she wasn’t as happy and I know she made you happy because I saw the way you looked at her when we were in the party in the country club   
ABBY- of course she made me happy she was the love of my life when she invited me to Christmas with you guys before she told me   
She wasn’t out I was going to ask Harper to marry me on Christmas morning but then everything happened and now I don’t know what to do   
SLOANE- you were going to what   
ABBY- I know shes my person well she was my person now I don’t what she to me anymore *pulls out the ring she was going to give to Harper*   
SLOANE- Abby can I ask you a question   
ABBY- of course   
SLOANE- why do you think Harper stopped loving you   
ABBY- what do you mean   
SLOANE- you’re acting like she doesn’t love you anymore when I know god damn well if you asked her this minute how she felt she would say the exact same thing as what you just said   
ABBY- but she cheated on me   
SLOANE- you wanna know what happened with her and Connor   
ABBY- I know what he kissed her and she didn’t stop him   
SLOANE- Abby she was drunk out of her mind she wasn’t thinking and when she thought about what she was doing she immediately got up and ran off  
ABBY- why are you here telling me this where is she   
SLOANE-please let me take you back with me to my parents house and you guys can have a proper chat you make her so happy   
ABBY-*grabs the ring and puts her jacket on* look I don’t think I can face her right now I need time *walks away*  
SLOANE- *quickly gets up and follows her* please Abby   
ABBY- look I’m not the one who cheated she is ill be willing to talk but I’m sorry If she really wants me back she’s going to have to come to me *walks away*  
SLOANE- *thinks*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloane drives back to tell Harper what Abby said, Will Harper listen to her?

Sloane drove back to her parents house where she was hoping Harper wasn’t gone before she got there because she needed to talk to her so when she got back she saw Harper packing up her car and she walked up to her 

SLOANE- hey   
HARPER- hey   
SLOANE- do you need help   
HARPER- no this is the last thing, What have you been up to   
SLOANE- oh just running a few errands in town   
HARPER- really   
SLOANE- yeah I’ve to tell you something tho   
HARPER- what is it  
SLOANE- please don’t kill me   
HARPER- tell me then I’ll decide   
SLOANE- I met Abby   
HARPER- *was looking at the boot of her car and when she hears “Abby” she quickly stood up * you met who   
SLOANE:*slowly backing behind the car* I met Abby while I was running errands   
HARPER- did she say anything   
SLOANE- we had a chat about you   
HARPER- Sloane I don’t need your help   
SLOANE- well she said She’s willing to talk but you have to go to her   
HARPER- Sloane I don’t need you to interfere in my life or my relationships * gets in her car and drives off* 

Leaving Sloane to drive home


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while harper is driving back something horrible happens and abby is called but will she go be beside the love of her life and will harpers family let abby be near her

After an hour of driving Harper was pulling out of a road when a jeep came out of nowhere and hits into her causing her car to be flipped 

While Abby was in the grocery store she got a call from an unknown number 

*Abby picks up the phone*   
Unknown: hello is this Abby Holland  
Abby: yes who’s asking   
Unknown: hi this is a nurse from west penn hospital ER I’m calling you in relation to a Ms Harper Caldwell you’re down as one her emergency contacts   
ABBY- wait what’s happened   
Unknown: she’s been involved in a car accident   
ABBY- *drops everything that’s she’s holding and runs out of the store* I’ll be right there 

Abby drives to the hospital and when she arrives she goes up to the nurse that she talked to on the phone and is brought to a room where she sees Harper lying there with an oxygen mask on her face, she walks in, sits down and takes Harpers hand in hers and sits there for hours until Sloane walks in and sees her sitting there Sloane quickly told her to leave because Harpers parents were behind her but Abby wasn’t going anywhere because seeing Harper like that reminded her of her parents and she lost them she’s not losing Harper too, Abby told Sloane that she’s not leaving until she gets to talk to Harper Sloane agreed but told her not to hold Harpers hand 

Harper woke up after 4 hours and in that 4 hours Abby went through everything she was going to say to Harper, Sloane and Jane somehow managed persuaded their parents to go and get food so that meant Abby and Harper were left alone, when Abby saw them leaving she walked into where Harper was and sat down beside her and took her hand

ABBY- how are you   
HARPER- much better thank you   
ABBY- they called me because apparently I’m still one of you’re emergency contacts   
HARPER- Abby I’m really sorry   
ABBY- I am too   
HARPER- what are you sorry about you didn’t do anything   
ABBY- yes i did I shouldn’t of blocked you I just needed space to think  
HARPER- Abby you are the love of my life if I could back to the night Connor kissed me and gone home when you went home I would, over the past few days I’ve been thinking about everything and I realised you are my family and I want to spend every day of the Rest of my life trying to make it up to you after everything I did to you  
ABBY- what about your parents   
HARPER- no I don’t care what they think you’re the only one if I have you that’s all that matters please be with me   
ABBY-*thinks for a while* yeah *kisses Harper’s hand * 

After an hour of Harper and Abby staring at the tv Abby saw Jane so she decided to leave to give them time with Harper but when Harper seen Abby leaving she grabbed Abbys hand and asked where she was going Abby just said she’s going to get food and left


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloane blames Abby for Harper being in the hospital so she gets really angry , she has to let her anger out, unfortunately Abby bares the brunt of it, Harper can sense tension between them but will she find out what happened

but really Abby didn’t want to see Sloane because she feels like Sloane thinks Abby was the reason Harper was in the accident and also Abby blamed herself for Harper being in the hospital after a while Abby sat in the cafeteria of the hospital she was on her phone and noticed someone walking up to her it was Sloane she wanted to talk to her 

SLOANE- hi   
ABBY- *shocked to see Sloane standing there* hi   
SLOANE- look I came here to chat with you *abby goes to talk but Sloane doesn’t let her* listen I know Harper loves you and that doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you , you broke my little sisters heart when you walked out   
ABBY- *interupts* I’m sorry what she is literally the one who cheated on me   
SLOANE- yeah but she was drunk she didn’t know what she was doing you did know what you were doing she told me she found you at Riley’s what did you run off and sleep with her the first minute you got you little whore   
ABBY- * gets angry* no I fucking didn’t I was upset and needed a place to crash and she understands what it’s like to have Harper break her heart *gets up because she’s so mad at Sloane and walks away* 

Sloane goes after her and pushes Abby into an alley near the hospital 

ABBY- what are you doing   
SLOANE- you think you can walk away sappho   
ABBY- Sloane you know when you say that your insulting your sister too   
SLOANE- *getting angrier *  
ABBY- what is your problem with me earlier you were literally asking me to talk to her about getting back with her   
SLOANE- it’s your fault she’s in here  
ABBY- how   
SLOANE- because it is *slaps her in the face *

Abby tries to walk away but Sloane catches her arm to pull her back and punches her in the face leaving her with a black eye and a broken nose and Sloane just walks away leaving Abby after 2 days Harper went home from the hospital but Abby was still no where to be found but the next day Abby went to Harper’s apartment to bring a few things over for Harper, when Harper opened the door she saw Abby with a black eye a bruise on her cheek and a metal frame on her nose 

HARPER- hi   
ABBY- hi can we talk   
HARPER- sure Sloane should be back soon tho she went to get groceries 

Harper could see that when she said “Sloane” Abby flinched it’s exactly the same when Harper says “Abby” around Sloane 

*brings Abby into the living room*

HARPER- Abby what happened to your face   
ABBY- oh nothing I just fell  
HARPER- it wasn’t nothing you broke nose  
ABBY- *looks away*  
HARPER-* gets up and sits beside her and takes her hand * c’mon it looks sore   
ABBY- *goes to talk but hears the front door opening and Sloane walking in * I have to go *gets up and rushes past Sloane* 

Sloane has been staying for a week so Harper will be okay and settled and the day she leaves Harper asked her about Abby but she didn’t tell her anything and she left after Sloane left Harper sat a thought about everything that could have happened between them so she decided to invite her girlfriend over to have a chat and chill because she hadn’t seen her a lot over the week before and she really missed her 

HARPER- hey how are you  
ABBY- im good how about you how are you feeling   
HARPER- missing you, sloanes gone home do you want to come over for a movie night   
ABBY- sure ill be over in 15 minutes   
HARPER- okay love you   
ABBY- love you too

*15 minutes later*

Abby arrived to Harpers apartment with a pizza, after they watched Harpers  
favourite movie “Death becomes her” but all while they were watching it all harper could think about what happened between Abby and Sloane but she didn’t ask abby because she didn’t want to cause an argument between them so she just kept quiet about it 

*1 month later*   
Abby had moved back in with harper, one day while they were on a walk-in north park, while they were taking a selfie Abby pulled out the ring making sure that Harper didn’t see it until after when she was looking at the picture when she noticed it she turned around and Abby was down on knee holding the ring she bought before she and harper went to Harpers parent’s house

ABBY- *takes harpers hand in hers* harper from the moment we saw each other at that party at johns I instantly thought “im going to marry this girl” and I still think that every morning when I wake up beside you and every night I fall asleep, you have made this past year one of the best years of my life give me the chance to make the rest of the years we have together just as amazing as the first. Harper Caldwell will you marry me   
HARPER- of course I will *abby puts the ring on her finger and kisses her* I love you


End file.
